1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a multi-media system, and more particularly to a clock generator used in the multi-media system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the required operating speed of a multi-media system (hereinafter “system”) has increased dramatically. As a result, required data processing speed has also greatly increased to accommodate the increase in system operating speed. Clock signals having high frequency are required to increase the operating speed of the system.
As a feature size used during the manufacturing process of the clock generator decreases, a voltage level of the supply voltage decreases, and thus, a gain of a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) increases. When the gain of the VCO increases, a jitter characteristic of the VCO is degraded.